Lucifer's Descent
by WhiteDragonWarrior
Summary: A look into Lucifer's life in Heaven and how it led to his descent to Hell. A mini series to be done in three or four parts.
1. Chapter 1

After re-watching The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia, I found myself caught up in certain aspects of Lucifer's life that has yet to be fleshed out in the trilogy. Mainly his placement in Heaven and how that might have caused his descent to Hell. This will likely be a short story in three or four parts. I'd write it all tonight, but it's getting late and I should get some sleep.

Always, Alleluia!

* * *

In the late hours of evening, hanging on the edge of curfew, Lucifer sat alone at Club Seven, pining over a drink as the remaining party goers shuffled drunkenly out the door. The hall's lively music had long gone, replaced by a slow jazz number on the buzz box to mellow patrons into their soon-to-come slumber. Yet the music had little effect on The Morningstar, for tonight there was no cheer in his heart to be soothed.

"It's getting late." A gravelled voice remarked.

Lucifer didn't so much as flinch. His eyes fixed on the amber liquid gleaming in his hand. Beside him, the man took a seat at the neighbouring stool. His coat rustled as his arms rested at the bar. They sat in silence for sometime. The man, watching him. Lucifer, watching the glass.

"You never came to Library.".

His hand twitched. There was no accusation in that voice. No anger, or disappointment. Yet still-

"I know."

-it was a promise broken. No matter the job, no matter the Word, he always made sure to come to the Library. It was his sanctuary. A place of peace and tranquility, where he could spend the hours looking deep to the Word. To learn, and wonder, and share what he found with curious foals who would peek in from time to time. That had been his home, once, before the Author had graced him with a place of honour in His court. Tasked with heralding His praises and reading old tales of his Master's glory and wisdom as He laboured over His creations. Lucifer was blessed in his position. Ever grateful to His generosity. Yet still, still, he promised he would always come back. That he would not let his new station make him forget the one he left behind. A reminder that his friends were not left behind.

Which was why, he suspected, Constantine was here now.

"What happened?"

The question almost made him smile. So simple and straight sure. None of that tip-toeing and double talk common with the Fives and Sixes he so often encounters. He loved his friend for that. Though he wished the man had never asked.

"Froder was sent below."

"Froder?" Constantine's voice broke in surprise. "He was one of yours, wasn't he?"

Lucifer nodded his head ever so slightly. The lad had been commonplace at Lucifer's public readings. Always eager to hear the Word. "He had been interning with the translators. Hoped to become a Six."

"If he wanted to be a Six, then why-"

"It shouldn't have happened!" Lucifer cut in. Fist clenching around the glass. A dam of emotions threatening to break. "He made a mistake. A foolish one, but it wasn't malicious. He didn't deserve to get tossed out like trash. He-"

"Lucifer!" Constantine grabbed him by the shoulder. Stopping him from going on. "I know you're upset, but Froder…" He paused, his eyes glancing around them warily. His voice hushed in tone. "If Froder was sent below, it's because he broke the Word. After all that he's learned, if he could not follow the Word…"

"...he has no place in Heaven." Lucifer ended the saying in solemn finality. He knew the words. Years of devotion had it etched into his heart.

Yet now those words seemed to burn on his tongue.

"That's right." Constantine's hand gripped on Lucifer's shoulder. It felt firm, yet it leaked with nervous tension. "I'm sorry." He offered to his friend gently. Lucifer's shoulders tensed and released with a defeated sigh. His mind wandering back to his hands. The hands that should have raised up and taken courage to help his Fallen friend, for he had failed Froder, as he was failing his most precious friend now.

Constantine gave Lucifer's tense form a once-over and sighed. Adjusting the looking glass resting on his head, he pushed off the stool and gave the man a pat on the back. "Come now, it's almost curfew. Let me walk you over to the elevator."


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time I wrote Chapter 1 and, as a joke, wrote it in exactly 666 words. This chapter was too long for that, so I made it in 1332! (666x2)

Also, to answer a question, Constantine isn't the DC character (funny as it sounds). You'll probably guess who he is by the end of the chapter. Plus a couple more characters I've mentioned.

Always, Alleluia!

* * *

"So the moral of this story, my fellow blessed of the flock, is that trouble comes from the direction we least expect it.

"That concludes our story of _The One-Eyed Doe_ , which brings us to the end of this hour's program. This has been The Hour of the Morningstar. Goodbye and good morning to you all. Always, Alleluia."

The red ON AIR light flickered off as Lucifer finished his ending prayer to the masses. Behind the glass screen, an excitable Four offered him a grin and a thumbs up while his other hand switched the program to play a cheery 'off to work we go' tune. Lucifer returned the boy's enthusiasm with a gracious nod, allowing the praise to only graze him as his closed the book and placed it delicately into his satchel.

Above him, the speakers crackled with the tuning in of the in-house mic. "That was some swell tellin', buddy-ghee!" The Four congratulated through the scratchy intercom. "Hey, how's about you stay for a spin? Voice like yours outta make the mid-mornin' praises chime so smooth, it'll make all the little birdies weep, and that's no jive!"

Lucifer had to contain an exhausted sigh. Just where did this Four gain so much energy from? He's a good worker, no doubt about it from the way he was moving up the ranks, but his exuberance is too much to handle at the best of times (and downright unbearable at the worst). "Thank you, but I'd best be going. The Author requires I be in His presence when not presenting the Morningstar program."

The Four tsked and offered a shrug. "That's a darn shame, Mac. Welp! Can't blame a guy for tryin'. Be seeing you on the flip-side tomorrow morning."

Yes, _tomorrow_. Thank the Author for that. "You as well. Until then." He tipped his head in salutations and walked out the door with the satchel slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Lucifer wove his way through the morning herd, dodging jaunty Fours, stern-eyed Fives, and scampering Sevens as he made his way to the elevator. To the left, an elevator _dinged_ and opened the doors to a flood of creatures expelling from within. Once it finally emptied, Lucifer strode in and pressed for the top floor.

(Technically, Level One is not THE top floor. The Author keeps His most personal quarters in a place not accessible to His creations, save for a few chosen and trusted Ones. Lucifer, himself, included in that count.)

As he made short work to the top floor, the elevator paused at Level Two. Odd. At this hour, most would be journeying _up_ to Level Two, not down it. Though he was sure the person on the other side would understand when he had to tell them to wait until he has finished exiting Level One. The elevator _dinged_ and opened the door. Waiting on the other side was the unexpectedly familiar face of Constantine, complete with a book in his arm and his signature magnifier atop his ever-balding head. Caught off-guard by his presence, Lucifer's tongue went mute as Constantine took a step forward.

"Hhmph, saved me the trouble, I suppose."

Remembering himself, Lucifer managed to reclaim his voice. ""Constantine, what-"

He was cut off as Constantine grabbed him with a free hand and pulled him out onto Level Two. _"What are you-!_ "

"Shh!" Constantine placed a finger on his lips, pushing down on his already-bent nose as he urged his friend to be silent. (There's a strong joke among Twos that the constant shushing is what made his nose bend in the first place. Though that's a tale for another day.) Lucifer could understand the call for silence. It was typical here in the library. What was _not_ typical was Constantine's actions as he dragged Lucifer's arm away from the shelves and desks of the near-empty library and forced him into a small storage closet.

Once the door was closed, Lucifer could compel silence no longer. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "I need to go, Constantine."

"I know. You have your job to do, but I needed to get to you before that." His face grew sour. Trying to find a place to begin. "There's… there's something you need to see." He pushed the book from his arms into Lucifer's.

Lucifer glanced at the cover. Gilded words scripting a title called _'The Foal in the Lion's Skin'_. The volume wasn't familiar to him. The spine was unmarred, as well. Is this a new addition to the Word?

"You need to be prepared."

Lucifer's eyes flicked to Constantine's. "Prepared for what?"

Constantine gave a sad sigh. "You'll see."

Concern creeped into his mind; and, after a moment's hesitation, Lucifer began to read the text. The tale seemed innocuous enough. No different from the many he has read and preached of in the past. Minutes passed, and the words began to nudge at him. Details clung to him like reminders for reasons he could not deduce. Until he did.

 _No._

This was Froder's story.

At once, he flipped back to the first page and began reading the tale again. This time, his mind sharply aware of the context of the tale. On and on he read. Eventually passing his point of recognition and onward into the meat of the story. Then there was a pause. Contemplation. Then continued reading. Only for another pause. Another mystery. He continued once more. With each pause that came, his hands began to shake.

This was Froder's story, no doubt. It was obvious from the way he spoke, and the small quirks of the playful prankster. It was him. But these actions... they weren't… there was something _off_ about the descriptions. Details that didn't make sense. Then came the final scene and-

His hands clawed at the edges of the book as his anger leaked through.

 _"Fine clothes may disguise, but silly words will disclose a fool?"_

"I know it's hard for you," Constantine attempted to console, "that's why I thought you should move through your feelings about what happened now before going up to-"

"It didn't happen!"

Constantine stopped. Confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"It. Didn't. Happen. These words are a lie."

"It can't be. This is-"

"I was _there_ , Constantine! I was at the trial. I heard the translators. I heard Froder. I stood by as the sentence was placed. _This,_ " he gesticulated at the book "is _not_ what happened that day!"

They both stood in silence as Lucifer seethed in rage. This tale, it was false. Despicable. Absolutely outrageous!

"Lucifer," Constantine's voice was a gravelled whisper. "this is the Word."

Lucifer paused. Head turned sharply to Constantine. All other thoughts stopped in its tracks.

 _This is the Word._

 _But it's-_

 _This is the Word._

 _How-_

 _It is not our place to question the Author._

 _Yet-_

He couldn't go farther. This was the Word, and the Word is never wrong. But this-

"The Word is wrong."

Both bodies froze at that. Neither quite believing what they were hearing. Saying. That statement was something fundamentally wrong to their teachings. It was disgraceful. _Blasphemous._ Lucifer felt shock at the words, yet they had passed through his own lips. They were teetering on the edge of damnation, he could feel it. But he is Lucifer. The Morningstar. Faithful servant to the Author. He can bear this no farther!

He shoved the book into Constantine's hands and gripped his shoulders tightly. "We never spoke of this." His words sharp, deadly as a knife's edge. Constantine nodded his head. Well aware of the dangerous waters they were in.

"We were never here."

Lucifer nodded, and released his friend's shoulders. Without a farewell, Lucifer walked straight out of the closet and through the library. He paused at the elevator to allow himself a moment of composure. Banishing the anger and blasphemous thoughts into the recesses of his mind.

Hopefully, he prayed, those thoughts would stray no further.

* * *

Author's Note: So, in case you were wondering, Constantine is none other than the Ticket Keeper himself! Were you able to guess who are Froder and the Four?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In honour of The Donner Party tour, and the fact that I get to see Terrance and Saar tonight, I'm posting up a new chapter of this story!

The _(italics)_ were meant to be strike-throughs, but it appears that's not a function in the editing section. Which is weird since forums have it, but it can't be helped, I guess.

* * *

Part Three

Heavenly Productions Incorporated is the land of perfection. A place where loyal and devoted creatures of the flock work to uphold and praise all of which the Author has bestowed upon them. Their noses clean, and their schedules tight. To that, Lucifer was no exception. Each day began with a story for the masses, followed by attendance at His court, then an hour of private engagement with the Author Himself, ending with evenings of personal time to unwind, should the Author bid it. Lucifer has always been loyal and obedient to his work. The shining star in the early morning. The devout angel at His side, day in and day out. Yet, as each day passed into the next, so too came the expanding limits of his troubled thoughts.

The tale of _'The Foal in the Lion's Skin'_ had shaken him deeply. It had since the time that must never be spoken of, and grew when he was ordered to read it for the following Hour of the Morningstar. Each word weighed on his soul. Coupled with traitorous and unwelcome thoughts whispering in his ears. He did what he could to ignore them; yet, each night as he lay in bed, they only whispered louder.

"Lucifer."

The Morningstar broke out of his troubling thoughts. The voice of God commanded his attention.

"Yes, my Lord?" The answer was belated. Not unnoticed by those who were still exiting the chamber. That, too, had left his notice. Had court ended already?

A flick of His wrist left the others scampering out of the room. Lucifer feared in that moment that his thoughts may have betrayed him. For, surely, He would notice and chastise him? But the Author did not so much as meet his eye as He went through the various books and papers on His desk.

"I have the Word selected for tomorrow." He tapped at a book hidden underneath the daily paper.

A relieved smile warmed his face and his shoulders relaxed. The Word, of course. This was a part of Lucifer's schedule. He was being foolish to worry so much.

He reached for the book and pulled it off the desk. "Thank you, my Lord."

He turned the book upright and froze. There, is its gilded mockery, was _'The Foal in the Lion's Skin'_. So distracted was he, that he only faintly heard his Lord speak.

"When you're done, you will bring that book to the Library and instruct the Twos to leave it out on display."

He felt cold. The thought of reading it again was a deep dread. "Must I?"

Fear clenched him again. He hadn't meant to ask that. Had not even fully thought the words at all. They slipped out before they even registered. This time, the Author did meet his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Forgive me, I-"

"No, no." He tossed His pen aside and rested His elbows on the table. "Insubordination isn't something I'd expect from you. You have something on your mind, so out with it."

Lucifer made a quick glance to the book, then back to Him. It was an order, he could not disobey. Though, perhaps He would understand? "This book, I knew the Seven well. He was one of mine, you see."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean, one of _yours_?"

"When I was a Two, I mean, he was one of the foals I shepherded over and taught the Word to."

"Morningstar, you're not a shepherd."

"I know. That's not my place. I'm not a Two anymore, so-"

"No." The stern interruption seemed to shake the room. "That's not what I meant. Twos are not shepherds, Lucifer."

"I don't understand." His mind worked around what his Lord could mean by that. The Author claimed they aren't shepherds, _(liar,)_ but Lucifer knew the Word well and recited it then. "Twos are shepherds of the flock who teach and cultivate Thy stock."

"Heh, stupid boy." God dismissed the Words and lifted Himself from the desk. "That's not what that means." Lucifer could not think to respond as He walked towards him. "Twos guide the flock, but they are still part of the flock." He came nose to nose with Lucifer. An anger to His eyes. "I am the creator of the universe and all that live in it. I am the shepherd of my creations. They are mine, never yours. Which makes you, Morningstar, nothing more than a sheepdog, at best!" The room shook again at those words, but subsided even as God continued to grind out His threats. "So don't you dare presume you are or ever were a true shepherd. Understand?"

The room still seemed to shake around him as he stared hard against his Lord. Or maybe it was _he_ who was shaking? That _(accusation)_ explanation went against everything he believed about his life as a Two. God was taking his legacy, his friends, his life, and trampling it in the dirt as if they meant _nothing!_ But He _is_ God, and His Word is _(wrong)_ law. What could be said against the Almighty? _(The truth.)_ So he cowed, and bent his head in submission. _(Coward.)_

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." He huffed. "Now get back to work!"

* * *

Anger roiled through Lucifer for the remainder of the day. Like a fire that could not be quenched. The Author's words echoed in his ear. A mockery of him and his station - past and present. He hated it, hated every _(lie)_ line that _(Monster)_ God proclaimed. But, what could be done? _(You know what can-)_ He is God, the Lord of all. _(Unless,)_ No, not unless. He couldn't bear the thought any longer.

"Lucifer?" He looked up to find Constantine standing before him. A quick glance around alerted him that he had wound up in the library. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed. "Are you alright?"

Any word of denial fell dead on his lips as his body deflated. After all that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to be the cause of another lie. "No, no I'm not."

Constantine watched him carefully, then seemingly nodded to himself as he gestured to Lucifer. "I'm done for the day. Let's go to my chambers. I'll put on a pot of tea; and, maybe a bourbon."

Lucifer twitched a smirk. "That would be nice."

* * *

"So, should I ask?" Constantine asked as he poured the bourbon into a glass.

Lucifer waited until he had his first drink before responding. "God wants me to read out that story again. I… hesitated. Explained how I knew Froder."

Constantine tensed at that. It was clear which story he was referring to. "What did He say?"

A flash of anger curdled and coloured his words before he could censor himself. "He spat on everything Twos stand for. Said we were nothing more than sheepdogs, and are fools to think of ourselves as shepherds."

His friend considered that before answering. "Twos are shepherds of the flock-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I said as much, but He seems to think that His own Words are malleable to interpretation."

Constantine probably would have laughed at that, had they not been talking about _Him_. Instead, he took a swig of his drink, while Lucifer drank from his own glass. With a final swallow, Constantine put down his tea. His eyes kept to the cup as he spoke. "Ever since that day, I've been _thinking_. When I'm at work, when I go to sleep, questions keep coming up in my mind."

Lucifer nodded numbly. He felt as much the same.

"Yet there's one that keeps coming up over and over again. ...What else?"

The coldness returned. The dam of thoughts inside of Lucifer's soul trembled at the mention of those two small words.

"What else is there that we think is true, but isn't?" Constantine continued, "What else have we read and preached, but is a lie? What else has been contradicted, banned, or expelled at a whim? What else is-"

"-is He hiding?" Lucifer finished the thought with him. Their eyes met. But, instead of fear, their eyes spoke of an understanding.

"Lucifer, I don't think we can turn back from this."

"Neither do I." There was an awakening here, they could feel it. What was said cannot be unsaid _(but banned and burned like so many books before)_. What was known could not be un-known _(unless they were expelled from Heaven)_. But it was secret, something only they knew to be true _(unless there are others out there-)_.

 _Hiss-ss-ss-ss-ss._

At the sudden sound, both men jumped to their feet. Around them they saw nothing, yet the laughter continued to wheeze through. "My, my!" A rattling voice echoed through the room. "Now isn't _thiss_ a ssurprise?" At once a body shimmered into existence. A man leaning casually against the wall. A wicked grin on his face as malicious green eyes appraised the two of them. "A Two and a preciousss One whispering about like two _naughty_ little children."

"It's a Five." Constantine muttered in fear under his breath.

Lucifer stepped forward, leveling the intruder with a menacing glare. "Get. Out."

"No! If he leaves, he'll report us!"

The Five hissed a chuckle. "Sso sure of yourselves. Now, what makess you think I'll do that?"

Lucifer risked a look back at Constantine. Neither knew just how to respond to that. "You're a Five. You spy and report back to the Watchword. It's what you do."

The Five gave a careless shrug and pushed off of the wall. "I supossse that'ss true." He crept in a loop around each of them. "It's what Fivess are for. We ssneak, and sslither, and ssniff out trouble. And what do we find, hmm?" As he spoke he pawed through their things. Lifting the lid off of the teapot. Flipping pages through a book. "Oh, scoundrels, for sure. Fillies looking for a little _fun_. Though, _usually_ , we find out those who _know_."

"Know what?" Constantine asked in carefully measure.

"The truth." He answered simply. "About what thiss place really is. A zoo for the Ssupreme. Animals sscurrying about to obey and inflate hiss ego."

Hairs raised on the back of Lucifer's neck. There were others. Others who knew the truth, but were found and stomped out.

 _"Why?"_ The quaver in his voice betrayed him. "Why do all of this?"

The Five shrugged. "Fun. Most likely. Must be nice, having pretty little things in a row doing whatever you say. Praising whatever you do." He flicked at Constantine's magnifier, paying no mind that it was still atop the man's head. "And taking out those that don't fit the mold. Like your little friend, what wass his name? Frodle?"

 _"Froder?_ " The mention took Lucifer off guard. "What did he have to do with this?"

"Oh, yess, Froder." The creature grinned. "I remember how _pleased_ he wass when the Sixes told him to dress like a Four. 'Undercover,' they said, 'someone causing trouble. Better find out who'!" He jeered and laughed at the memory. "Then they got him up on stage to sing a song. Oh, what fun when they pretended not to know why he was there!"

A dark anger brewed in him as Lucifer realized the implication. "It was a set up?"

The Five hissed and cackled. "Yess. What a game! What a fun game, indeed!"

"He was interning with them." Constantine interrupted Lucifer's next move. "Why would they betray him, when playing the wrong caste can get you expelled?"

"That's the _point!_ " He exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "His Ssupreme likes pretty little things in a pretty little row." A mocking sneer punctuated his grin. "No stunt-legged foal could ever have a place as a Beast of Prey."

Lucifer could take the creature's words no longer. A fiery rage erupted from him. He grabbed the skinny creature and threw him against the wall. His hand closed around its throat. Even then, the thing cackled.

"How the mighty fall! So angry, Morningstar! What would Master say if He ssaw His dog biting one of His snakesss?"

"He's not my master and I'm _not_ his dog!"

For just a moment, time stopped. The words catching up to the occupants in the room. They were the ultimate words of blasphemy, ...yet Lucifer felt neither cold fear or burning rage as those words came into consciousness. Instead, there was only the cool and solid note of acceptance.

Gently, he released his fingers and let the other man drop to the floor. "...at least, not anymore." He turned to Constantine. His own expression unreadable. "I can't pretend anymore." It was the truth, now, and he knew it.

Constantine nodded solemnly. "I'd be a fool to say I'm not feeling the same way."

 _A fool_. He thought. His mind going to the short man with big dreams who got sent Below for the crime of being different. To say that was justice was inexcusable. To say it was the way the world should run was a betrayal to all he believed. _To lie to ourselves, we'd be fools indeed._

"What will you do now?" The question, from all places, came from the serpentine Five still crouched on the floor. His eyes calculating as it watched the other two men.

"Now," he thought on it a moment. The damned thoughts he had fought to hide came open through the flood gates. They mingled and toyed with one another. The ideas no longer feeling like a betrayal. One thought in particular was snatched from its waters, and dangled deliciously from its hook.

He turned to the Five. His own eye appraising. "Now, you're going to tell me of every person you know who shares the same ideals that we do."

Constantine stepped forward. "And then?"

"And then, we fight back."

The Five below him chuckled. A gleam to his eye that was not there before. "Well, well. Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

A/N: Personal little headcanon, but I imagine that the Carnival's music begins the moment Constantine/Ticket Keeper asks "What else?" It feels like a pivotal moment that's worth noting in the rejection of Heaven.

Bye everyone, and see you on the Black Wagon's trail!

* * *

Update: It's the day after the concert with Terrance and Saar in Toronto, and I'm still overwhelmed with the joy and pure satisfaction from meeting them and hearing their music live. If you haven't bought your ticket yet, please do! The more their fans support them to more they can continue doing these wonderful songs.

Always, Alleluia!


End file.
